Dawn of the Apocalypse
by PurpleHaze09
Summary: The Dark Lord is on a rampage and Emily must follow through with her promises and make sacrifices for the Greater Good, even if it means her own life. SiriusxOCxRegulus Sequel REVIVED!
1. Chapter 1

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*`DAWN OF THE APOCALYPSE`*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

On the broad store-lined streets groups of shoppers browsed windows and enjoyed the rare sunny day on the streets of London. As they passed an old shabby looking building the shoppers only spared it a glance, only a little curiosity to check out the dingy place, but it was far too ugly of a place for anyone to take it seriously. It was an old fashioned, large, red brick department store, its display window fogged up with dirt, the window display of dummies randomly placed still there collecting dust. In its window hung a large sign CLOSED FOR REFURBISHMENT.

Frequent shoppers of the street often complained it was never open. However, if they were to even be able to step inside they'd see things beyond their muggle comprehension. Inside the dingy old Purge and Dowse Ltd. held the wizarding hospital of Britain: St Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries.

Watching to see if the coast was clear a stout little elderly man wearing dark blue robes stepped from an alley and strode over to a display window containing an ugly dummy. "Hello, here to see my daughter Elise Farina, if you please."

The dummy nodded slowly and beckoned the man forward with its jointed finger. He gave a shaky smile and walked through the glass and into the reception hall.

Inside healers in lime-green robes buzzed around the reception hall, walking up and down rows, asking patients questions and taking notes on their clipboards. The old man walked past the seated and headed to the front desk. There was already a line. He looked around the three people in front of him to the person in the front of the line.

It was a tall woman with long black hair in dark blue robes. He couldn't see her face, but he could hear her from the end.

"I'm here to see Edward Potter." She said.

The older woman behind the desk smiled softly. "Oh how nice to see you Miss Potter, your father will be happy for your visit. No one has visited him recently."

"I'm not here to chat, Berta, just tell me where my father's been moved to." The young woman said shortly.

Mr. Farina didn't like the girl's attitude. If she was known by the receptionist she must visit quite often, and should show a little more courtesy to the nice woman behind the desk. Mr. Farina puffed up and stared at the back of the young woman's head irritably.

Berta wasn't fazed at all by the younger woman's attitude. Her smile remained in place as she answered. "He's on the second floor hun, first door to the right."

Giving a stiff nod the Miss Potter turned, looking directly into Mr. Farina's eyes for a brief moment. His scowl dropped and he had to look away quickly. Her gaze was fierce and left no room for disruptions in her day.

"Oh and Emily." Berta called. "Enter quietly; the poor dear has been a little frail lately."

Emily nodded to Berta and walked away, not sparing anyone another look as she passed through the double doors and down the narrow corridor, pictures of healers aligning the walls. She climbed the flight of stairs until she reached the second floor. There was no hesitation in her steps as she walked straight up to the door on the right and opened it. The light from the hallway leaked into the dimly lit room and trailed over the bed.

Edward looked up wearily and squinted at the figure in the doorway, shadow's hiding their face. "Who's there?" He croaked.

Emily stepped into the room, closing the door behind her. "Hello father."

His eyes darkened. "Oh, it's _you_." He looked away, staring pointedly at the wall in front of him as she summoned a chair and took a seat at his bedside.

"Sorry to disappoint you, but there are some things we have to discuss about your will." She said softly.

"I have nothing to discuss with a Death Eater." He grunted.

Emily laughed, a small chuckle that filled the small room. "Oh father, why would you think something like that? The Ministry would never accept a Death Eater as an Auror."

"You can trick them, but you can't trick me."

She sighed, giving him a mocking look. "If I was a Death Eater wouldn't I be out killing muggles rather than visiting my dear father like a good daughter should?"

"You are no daughter of mine." He spat. "Show me your left arm. I have my sources to know that that is where he brands his followers, you and every other Slytherin like you."

Emily's eyes frosted over. "I will do no such thing. I did not come here to indulge your silly fantasies to make me out to be something evil. Now about your will –?"

"You get nothing." He said viciously. "It all goes to James and his family."

Even after being given such news Emily shook her head in amusement. "Well I can't say I didn't expect this, but tell me father, when did you find the time to change it between all these hospital visits and your attacks?" Her eyes narrowed. "Were you happy mother died first so you could do this?"

His eyes widened angrily and he swiped at her, his breaths becoming ragged.

Emily stood swiftly, banishing her chair with a wave of her wand and stepped out of his reach. "You knew it was her last wish that the Potter assets be divvied evenly between her children. How do you feel betraying her like this?"

His eyes bulged out of his eyes and veins in his neck stood out. He leaned on his bedside table. "Don't speak to me of betrayal! You killed you mother with your treachery. She would have lived longer had you not worried her to death. You deserve nothing! You're a spot on the Potter name!"

Her gaze was calm as her father exploded. "Now father, don't over exert yourself, you'll cause another attack."

"Get out!" He snarled. He wheezed, his body shaking. Emily drew forward as he leaned back into his pillows, coughing harshly. It subsided, but his chest still heaved as an aftermath. He glared up at her through lidded eyes. He was weak and yelling put a strain on him. He needed her to leave. "Get out." He wheezed. "You have no business with me. You'll never be able to get a piece of James's inheritance."

"Fine." Emily said shortly. "I see there's no getting through to you. What a failure of a father you are, to go so far in your prejudices to try and deny your daughter her rights. How lucky mother saw this coming before she died and took care of things for me."

"What?" He hissed.

She smirked in triumph. "Yes, before she died I brought my worries to her. She was reluctant to agree, but I was right in my worries. Leaving most of her side of the family's money to me was a very smart thing for her to do. Probably the last thing she did before passing, may she rest in peace."

Edward's breath hitched and tried to get out of his bed. "You dirty snake."

Emily stayed in her place, watching impassively as her father's body began to shake and another convolution came over him. He grabbed at his chest, his eyes darting to his ward on his bedside table.

"Oh dear, are you alright? Should I help you?" She took a half hearted step forward and Edward drew back immediately, still having the strength to glare at her in disgust.

"Stay… away. D-Don't…touch me." He looked away from her and back to his wand.

Emily flicked her wand and his wand fell to the floor as he reached for it. She remained rooted in her spot, watching emotionlessly as he tried to reach down to get it, to use it to call for a Healer, but he doubled over and fell out of his bed, landing at Emily's feet. He withered on the ground and tried to grasp his wand; it was only an arm's length away. He only had to reach a bit farther to get a hold of it. Only a bit…

The wand slid across the room and he watched it his desperate eyes. Another convolution began and he groaned, curling his body.

Emily watched, her arms crossed, tapping her wand against her arm. "Well father, should I call for help now, or will you just die at my feet?" Squatting down she reached for him.

He weakly hit her hand. "You…worthless…" He gasped. "_Snake_."

"So that's your decision?" She asked. "Pity." She stood and stared at him down her nose at him. "I'll be sure to break the news of your death to James. It will give me a reason to see little Harry."

He reached for her robes and grabbed the hem. "S-Stay away…from my s-son." He said, it coming out halfway between a growl and a whisper. His body gave one last seize and his head slumped forward, his grip on her robes breaking.

Emily stared at her father's crumpled, lifeless form. "Even your last words were for James." She levitated his body back onto the bed and fixed the blankets. She took a moment to look at his face. He didn't look peaceful or tranquil like her mother had when she slowly drifted off. Rather, he looked angry and gruff.

"Even in death you can't stand my presence." She said sadly, letting the briefest of real emotion break through her mask. Reaching down she placed a hand on his cheek; warmth still being emitted from his body.

"Father, I'm –"

Edward sprang forward, his eyes open and wild and he grabbed Emily's arm, pulling her sleeve up. She shrieked in surprise and flew back from him. He looked at her hatefully.

"Death Eater." He breathed. His eyes glazed over and Emily stared down at his body, panting, her heart still racing. She grasped her left forearm protectively.

The door to the room flew open and a Healer rushed in. He took in Emily's distressed look and the still body of Edward Potter. Putting two and two together he went to Edward's side and checked his vitals.

Emily pulled down her sleeve. Before the Healer turned to face her she flicked her wand and Edward's wand flew into her hand. She pocketed them both. "H-He just stopped moving." She said shakily, giving the Healer a helpless look. "I-Is he…?"

"I'm sorry, Miss Potter, he's dead." The Healer sighed and placed a hand on her arm, giving her a sympathetic look. She just looked down at her father. "He was very old, healing magic can't prolong life."

"I know." She said quietly, turning away. "I need to contact my brother."

"Of course, I'll prepare the paperwork for you and contact you once it's all ready."

She nodded and left, leaving the Healer with an aching heart for her.

In the corridor Emily looked down at her left arm with a stony expression. Pulling up the sleeve she gazed down at her marking; the Dark Mark stood out freakishly on her pale skin. She pulled the sleeve back down furiously and glared at the doorway to her father's room angrily. "Foolish old man."

With a swish of her robes she strode down the corridor and back down the stairway

* * *

It was a dreary day, wet and cold, but not raining; a day befitting the group in black robes surrounding the open grave. The ceremonial head wizard stood before the grave, holding out his wand and lowering the casket down.

James stood straight backed, his face stony. Lily stood to his left, Harry balanced on her left hip, her other hand on James's arm. Sirius, Remus, and Peter to James's right. They watched the casket lower, the Potter crest engraved into the white stone. Harry's large eyes watched curiously, not exactly understanding what was going on.

He turned in his mother's arm and blinked at the crowd. His eyes landed on a figure in the back and he stared in interest. The woman saw him and smiled widely, waving. She was the only happy face in the crowd now that she held Harry's indivisible attention. She made a strange face and crossed her eyes. Harry smiled and turned completely around to look at her.

No one noticed her, or else there might have caused some outrage as she lifted her hands up and wiggled her fingers, giving another strange face. She pulled out her wand and tapped her head and bunny ears materialized and flopped around. He couldn't contain his giggles and he clapped his hands. People in the crowd glanced at the small baby and his mother. Lilly looked down at Harry and bounced him on her hip.

"Shh Harry."

Harry looked at his mother's sad face and then to the other woman again. The bunny ears were gone, but she was still smiling. Lifting a finger to her lips she motioned for him to be quiet. He smiled and covered his mouth with both his hands.

"And now let us lift our wands and bid Edward a final farewell." The head wizard said, pointing his wand to the sky. A jet of white sparks was emitted.

In response everyone in attendance lifted their own wands. Harry watched the sky in fascination as hundreds of different colors continuously shot off into the air. A golden light shot from his father's wand, blue from his mother's. Turning slightly he watched the woman lift her wand. A green spark shot out and went higher than anyone else's, exploding as a large firework. He clapped his hand in excitement.

Lily shushed him again, but noticed her son's attention on something behind them. Turning, she looked around the crowd. Her eyes widened and she touched James's arm. He looked down at his wife then through the crowd as she motioned.

He saw her as well, the woman in the back shooting off green sparks. He watched her for a moment, his eyes meeting hers. She frowned at him and lifted a hand. His expression hardened and he looked away. The head wizard filled the grave to the brim with dirt with a wave of his wand and gave his final words of the ceremony.

Once over James broke away from the front crowd and headed for Emily. Lily followed after him, as well as Sirius, Remus, and Peter.

She saw them coming and took a step forward. "James –"

James walked past her, not even looking at her. He bumped her shoulder and she felt something slide into her hand. She didn't look down, just stared after James. Peter glanced at her nervously and Remus smiled anxiously. Sirius bumped her shoulder as he passed as well, but he only did it out of spite, giving her a dirty look.

"Shouldn't you be with your fiancé?" He hissed.

"Regulus doesn't need me by his side every moment of the day; he's not like his needy, selfish, and possessive older brother." Emily returned.

Sirius scoffed and walked away, giving her another dirty look. Emily rolled her eyes at his childishness.

Lily nodded to her as she passed, Emily returned it, giving Harry one last smile. She watched the group as they exited the cemetery. No one looked back and soon everyone was filing out, not wanting to linger in the gloomy place. Opening her hand she looked at the little piece of paper.

_Mint __**jul**__ep works best on stress wrinkles, and you already have __**2**__.  
_

A meeting on July 2nd to go over information from the Order. Emily wasn't allowed to attend the meetings with the whole Order. Only Dumbledore, James, Sirius, and Lily knew she was a spy. It made it easier for Emily if it was kept that way, less of a risk to her. So instead James sent her coded notes of dates she would visit him so they could go over details.

Emily rolled her eyes and pocketed the paper. He came up with the stupidest covers, even at such a depressing place like a funeral.

She exited the Graveyard and apparated with a loud 'snap'! There was work that needed to be done and people she had to speak to before she could even think about meeting James Her life as a double agent was running on two years and she had little time to sit and relax.

Appearing at the entrance of Knockturn Alley Emily pulled up the hood of her cloak and entered the back street, letting the shadows shallow her.

* * *

**A/N Right there ya go, first chapter...wooo. Yeah, my workload this week is a bit heavy, so don't expect a quick update. Hope ya liked the beginning, only gonna get darker until Voldy dies, and geez how long will it take me to get there i wonder. **

**So, this isn't a mindless note, I would just like to put now that I could and will be changing some things, like dates stuff happened, deaths, etc. Only consistent stuff will be personalities. This is more to those who sometimes forget this is Fan Fiction and therefore I don't have to go by the book exactly.**

**Alrighty, hope this was an enjoyable moment for everyone.**

**Toodles**

**~PurpleHaze09  
**


	2. Chapter 2

In the cozy little cottage of Godric's Hallow, beside the roaring fire stood a tired woman in dark robes with a twisted expression on her face. She looked along the mantle at all the photos and knick knacks, her eyes stopping over an ugly doll seated in the middle of the mantle.

Picking it up, she examined it closely, turning it in her hand. Its smile was creepy and appearance strange, but it did nothing else. The doll was dressed in a black robe, had a large pointed hat, and was holding a broom. The normal features were not the unsettling thing, but that the witch's skin was green and her nose was large and warty.

Lily entered through the kitchen door and noticed Emily was no longer sitting on the couch, but hovering around the fire. She placed the tray of tea on the coffee table and stepped to her side to see what she was looking at.

Noticing Lily, Emily raised an eyebrow and held up the doll.

Lily took it from her and put it back on the mantle, a tiny smile on her face. "A Christmas gift from my sister."

"She has…lovely taste." Emily said dryly.

"It's an evil witch from a muggle movie. Tuney doesn't like magic much." A bit of sadness flickered over Lily's eyes. "The last one she's ever given me. After our parents passed there was no one left to make her give me presents." Lily sighed, still staring at the doll. "I haven't seen her in a long time. She has a family of her own now and … well, doesn't approve of mine."

Emily sensed the tension and tried to change the subject. "Muggles, do they really think we look like this?" She rolled her eyes. "It's that's what evil witches looked like it would be much easier to pick them out in a crowd."

Lily smiled wryly. "Oh yes, and all the good ones wear large pink dresses."

"What?" Emily asked, a confused look on her face.

Lily laughed and returned to the couch. "I'll have to show you the Wizard of Oz sometime. Tea?"

Emily, though still confused, didn't question her further. She sat in the armchair and took her own cup of tea, Lily following suit. Sipping it she glanced at the stairs. The muffled sound of a loud voice could be heard, and even through distance it was undeniably James.

"Sorry you've had to wait so long, I'm sure you're very busy. James just insisted in changing Harry though. I forgot how long he takes." Lily said apologetically.

Emily waved a hand. "It's fine. I'm just glad I have a chance to sit down."

"Hard day?"

Emily sighed and slumped in the chair. "You couldn't begin to understand. Spell investigation and invention puts a lot of strain on the body, and the Dark Lord expects 3 new spells."

Lily looked uncomfortable. "Ah, and…what are they?"

"Don't worry." Emily reassured. "Nothing too big. I have him convinced that I can't make Dark spells in my lab or the Ministry will find out. They're just some advanced cutting and stunning spells. I've added them to my report to give to James."

Lily didn't look at all relieved. She took another sip of her tea, her eyes watching the fire intently. They sat in a tense silence. Emily realized she may have spoken of her work for the Dark Lord too lightly. He was using Emily's position in the ministry, and her job requirements to his advantage for her to make new spells for him using Ministry resources. The Dark Lord had laughed at the irony of the Ministry aiding his success.

Emily shivered. His cold laugh was still fresh in her mind. She took another sip of tea, hoping it would warm her up.

"How is Regulus?" Lily asked, the silence bothering her.

Emily stared in her cup, tilting the cup around, watching the liquid move. "He's fine; tired. Things are hard for him. He's decided to live off his inheritance for a while and focus solely on doing the Dark Lord's bidding."

"Getting plenty of information from him then?" Lily asked.

Emily nodded. "Yes, he tells me everything the Dark Lord says to him." She sipped more of her tea. "Everything is running smoothly."

Lily pursed her lips, setting down her cup. "Does it bother you to use him? Don't you love Regulus?"

"I do love him." Emily said slowly, conflict clouding her mind. "But I think the good of the wizarding world comes first."

"Even if he's harmed in the process?"

"He won't be." Emily said sharply. Her tea cup cracked and Lily looked away. Pulling out her wand Emily repaired the cup.

Another awkward silence fell over them. There was a knock at the door and both looked up. Immediately after there was a loud thump upstairs and James came pounding down the stairs a moment later, Harry in his arms.

"Got it!" James called.

Neither woman had moved to get it. Lifting her wand Emily tapped her own head and thought of the disillusionment charm. Whoever was at the door could be a threat to her cover. Lily, without missing a beat waved her wand and vanished Emily's empty cup. She stood and faced the door. Emily watched her face, not moving.

James opened the door and smiled widely. "Padfoot!"

"Prongs." He said. "Thought I'd stop by. Hello Lily."

Lily smiled. "Sirius."

Sirius stepped inside, fitting into the house comfortably and heading straight for his usual chair. "Sorry to just drop by, but I didn't wanna let you all miss me too much." He smirked.

"Sirius, stop!" Lily said sharply as he was about to sit down.

He paused, half crouched to sit. "What?"

"Look before you sit, Black." Emily said coolly, lifting the disillusionment charm.

Sirius jumped away from the chair and spun around. "Emily!" He narrowed his eyes. "What are you doing here?"

"She's here for a meeting." Lily said, answering for her. "It's unlikely that you could forget the arrangement so quickly Black."

"Now, now, let's not be hostile." James said happily. He sat beside Lily, Harry still in his arms. "This is a peaceful house!"

Lily smiled and kissed the top of Harry's head while Emily rolled her eyes. Sirius grunted unhappily and sat down next to James, casting Emily a sour look. James placed Harry on the ground as the young boy began to squirm and then proceeded to crawl over to the toy chest in the corner of the room. All the adults watched him fondly. Lily looked away first.

"Getting down to business…" She said. "Who will start?"

"I will." Sirius said.

"I wasn't aware that you had any part of this meeting Black." Emily said.

"Well you aren't aware of a lot of things Potter." Sirius returned.

James glanced between them. "Guys…"

"Alright." Sirius said quickly. "So I've spoken to Dumbledore, and he thinks that there's a spy in the Order. Someone working both sides." Emily opened her mouth. "That we _don't_ know about." He added.

"A spy?" Lily repeated worriedly. "The Order is not that large and everyone seems so trustworthy, who could it be?"

"Are there others working outside and not going to meetings?" James asked. "Those we haven't met?"

Emily shook her head. "From what I understand I am the only outside member. For obvious reasons. Are there any leads?"

Sirius leaned forward. "No. Everyone in the Order was picked and approved of by Dumbledore, everything should be tight nit and secure."

James's eyebrows furrowed. "Could Dumbledore be mistaken? How does he know there is a spy?"

"Certain information, location of Order members' homes, battle strategies, posts of members guarding certain places were revealed and they were dealt with before they could summon the Order." He paused. "They got Marlene McKinnon and her family because of leaked information."

Lily gasped.

"Emily, have you heard anything?" James asked.

"The Dark Lord hasn't mentioned any spy, though it is a part of my report about the suspicious amount of information the Dark Lord is receiving. He usually takes time to plan his raids, but they've increased greatly the last few weeks. I assumed he was hoping to finish off the Light in a large swoop, but if there is a spy…"

"Voldemort must be testing this spy." Lily said. Emily shivered, though James and Sirius were unaffected.

Emily shook it off. "It makes sense. No new members have been announced to the higher ranks. He must be kept hidden, like how I am for the Order."

"All we can do is keep a look out for suspicious actions." Sirius finalized.

"Emily, you should dig around a bit the next meeting." James said.

"But no more than you need to." Lily added hastily. "We're not trying to ask too much, this is a dangerous situation.

Emily waved a hand. "It's fine, I know my boundaries in the circle. I have the Dark Lord's favor right now; he's approved of all my spells."

"Well don't sound too proud about that." Sirius said angrily. "It's not you that they're being used against."

"What? Can't handle it, Black?" She said mockingly. "If simple spells like those scare you I'd like to see how you'd cope if they were actually _meant_ to harm the Order."

Lily acted as a medium between the two as they glared at one another, a large tension coming over the room. "Don't start. There are more important things to worry about. Sirius, we can trust Emily, she's putting herself in danger to make sure that the Order has an advantage."

"And what good has she done? A couple details here and there, but nothing that has helped. While she's tucked safely away creating spells for Voldemort the rest of us are risking our lives!"

"You think this is easy?" Emily asked softly. "Creating spells that I know will be used to hurt people? Would you like to switch places Black? You have no idea how hard it is to do nothing."

"Then do more!" He said angrily.

She gave him a cold stare. "Giving out too much information leaves too much suspicion and the Dark Lord will figure out there is a spy. I've worked too hard to ruin things now by giving out information too easily and rushing things."

"We know Emily." Lily said before Sirius could retaliate. "The Order appreciates your sacrifice."

Sirius snorted, leaning back into the couch. "Sacrifice, right."

"Sirius, mate, quit trying to stir things up." James said, running a hand through his hair. "She has no choice."

"Everyone has a choice." He said bitterly.

Emily ignored him. "There will be a raid in Diagon Alley in a week. The Dark Lord will be leading it himself."

The breath seemed to suck out of the three Gryffindors' lungs.

"What do you mean he's leading it?" Sirius asked. "Voldemort never fights in the battles."

"The Dark Lord is getting…" Emily searched for a word. "…Anxious. Dumbledore and the Order are a thorn in the Dark Lord's side and he's decided to draw the Order out with a big public appearance. After a bit of death and destruction in a center point of the Wizarding world, draw out a bit more fear from the civilians, the Order is supposed to arrive, in the midst of the panic, caught unaware, and suffer a giant blow to their forces."

Lily covered her mouth. "But that's when school shopping starts."

James stared at the fire. "Diagon Alley will be packed."

"Damn it!" Sirius swore, hitting his knee.

Emily pulled her bag from the floor and took out a folded piece of paper. Unfolding it she smoothed it down in the middle of the table. It was a self drawn map of three areas of the Wizarding World. They were circled, small details and arrows drawn across them. "It's a three step plan of sorts. Already in progress. The Dark Lord is at his peak and now is his time of action."

She pointed to the upper left hand corner labeled 'MINISTRY OF MAGIC.' "The ministry is infiltrated, there's a Death Eater in almost every department. Now's the perfect time to weed out the weak." She glanced at Lily as her finger slid over to the bottom right marked 'DIAGON ALLEY.' "The muggleborns are some of the first to be brought to Diagon Alley to be introduced to the Wizarding World."

Lily gasped and James put an arm around her as a comforting gesture. Emily let it sink in before continuing. "The attack it is set to last for hours, days even. Death Eaters each have a time slot on when to take their posts. They will destroy as much as they can until the Aurors and the Order begin to arrive, and then the battle begins. I'm not the only Auror that the Dark Lord has recruited. With so many inside the Ministry there will be…setbacks keeping the Aurors confused… to be defeated.

"How can the Ministry be so corrupted?" Lily asked.

"It's all preplanned before students leave Hogwarts. Students decide to become Death Eaters, but they have careers to cover it from the public, and use those careers for the Dark Lord." Emily said.

"It's what the Slytherins are trained for." Sirius said bitterly.

"Not all the recruits are Slytherins." Emily snapped. "It's not the House, but the person. It just doesn't help the Slytherin children when they are born into such an atmosphere that raises them to Death Eaters."

"You won't get any sympathy from me Emily." Sirius said. "All that matters is what they're doing now, not how they got here."

Emily sneered and opened her mouth.

"Sirius, Emily!" James snapped. "Knock it off."

"Emily." Lily said quietly. "Please continue."

Emily nodded, turning her attention back to the paper. "The Dark Lord's attendance will draw out Dumbledore. The Aurors and the Order will have no plan and will be defeated while the Dark Lord takes care of Dumbledore. Then it's onto phase three." Her finger stopped over 'HOGWARTS.' "The takeover of the school is the final step. Once he takes over he can slowly get rid of the contamination of the Wizarding World. Hogwarts has always been his main objective."

Sitting back, she rested her chin on her intertwined fingers.

Sirius let out a sigh that didn't match his personality. "Controlling Hogwarts means controlling students."

"And training them as weapons of the Wizarding world." Lily said dully. Her eyes unconsciously moving to Harry.

James placed a hand over hers. "We'll stop him Lils. We've already confronted him twice already. We'll survive, for Harry."

Lily pulled away from James and stood. "I need a minute." She walked into the kitchen.

James stood. "I'll take care of it."

"I should be going actually." Emily said. "I'll leave this for you."

James nodded. "Thanks, Emily." He left the room as well.

Ignoring Sirius completely Emily stood and walked over to Harry. He looked at her curiously and she smiled, picking him up and lifting him high in the air, spinning around. He giggled loudly, his hands waving. Emily laughed and hugged him to her. "Goodbye Harry, I hope I'll see you soon."

He smiled, his chubby hands grabbing at her hair. He tugged and she winced, pulling it out of his grasp; her smile never left her face. "No, no, that's mine. No pulling."

"He likes long hair." Sirius said suddenly.

Emily turned and found him standing an arm's length away from her. She looked away quickly. "I know."

"I usually have to tie mine back when I hold him." Sirius said, laughing slightly. "Once he almost pulled a handful off."

She smiled affectionately down at Harry. "He's a little trouble maker."

Sirius chuckled. "Yeah." He was silent for a moment, watching her hold Harry with one arm, balancing him on her hip, and grasping his hand in her free one. His eyes softened and he walked closer, putting his hands on her shoulders. She stiffened, but didn't move away.

"Emily, don't go back." He rested his forehead on the side of her neck. "Please."

"Don't go back the Death Eaters or to Regulus?"

"Both."

Emily turned slowly, looking up to meet his eyes. "You have no right to ask that of me." She handed Harry over gently, her hand lingering on Sirius's arm. He stared down at her pleadingly.

"Emily…."

She turned swiftly. "Goodbye Sirius."

Sirius's eyes hardened. "Yes, Regulus is probably waiting."

Emily stopped in the doorway. "You can't keep blaming him Sirius. It's my choice."

"And once all of this is over? If we win? What's your choice then?"

"I don't have time to think about 'if's Sirius." The door closed behind her softly.

Sirius closed his closed his eyes tightly, his grip tightening on Harry. The baby squirmed in discomfort and Sirius loosened his hold, smiling down at him. "It's okay Harry. It'll all be okay."

* * *

Emily entered her apartment hesitantly, closing the door as quietly as possible. Every sound suddenly seemed like it was as loud as a giant stomping through the room.

"Where have you been?"

Jumping, she spun around in shock. Regulus was seated on the couch, she could see his outline in the moonlight coming from the window as her eyes adjusted to the dark.

"I went out to see an old friend of my mother's about my inheritance. Why are you sitting in the dark?" She asked in return.

"Couldn't sleep. Why didn't you tell me you were leaving?"

"You were tired from your mission, I didn't want to wake you."

He was silent for a moment. Emily fidgeted. She didn't like lying to him, but she was doing what she thought was right while still keeping her promise to him. He'd been given a lot of missions by the Dark Lord lately and Emily was expected to comfort him after. She was being stretched to her limit, but she convinced herself she was doing what she was doing for herself and Regulus. Life would be better for them in a 'lighter' society.

She didn't know why, but she felt his loyalties swaying away from the Dark Lord. If she had to pin point the starting point it was when he came home broken after accompanying his cousin on a mission to murder a family of muggles and he was forced to kill a five year old girl.

He would break soon and he wouldn't be able to go on. She was fighting for him too, so when he did turn away from the Dark Lord he would not be killed.

"Emily, come here."

She sat beside him on the couch and he immediately laid his head in her lap and her fingers took on the familiar gestures of running through his hair to calm him. He sighed softly, balling the fabric of her robe in his hand.

"I don't know what to do anymore Emily."

"It's okay Regulus, it'll all be okay."


	3. Chapter 3

Alastor Moody entered the Auror department, his new vivid blue magical eye looking every which way he didn't want it to look. He was still getting used to it. It was sometimes disorienting as it looked in a direction suddenly, but it was better than being dead. The other guy didn't get off as easily. It also came in handy training the new recruits. He could always have his eye on them and see if they were up to any insubordination.

The eye spun around as he passed through a row of cubicles. It was trying to expand his sight to the whole room, but with five rows of 40 cubicles it gave him a headache. He focused his complete attention on the destination at hand at the end of the middle row, on the right hand side. He stopped at an empty cubicle and frowned.

"Longbottom!"

A brunette man in the next cubicle over popped his head up. "Yes sir?"

"Where's Potter?" He growled.

Frank Longbottom looked into Emily's cubicle. The desk was covered with ink stained papers, open books, and broken quills. Diagrams and photos of different types of wands and cores with scribbles written all over them were pinned to the walls. It didn't necessarily mean she was there. Despite how orderly Emily was for appearances sake, her desk was always messy. She was always so uptight and serious about everything, but her lack of organizational skills at work made her look a little more relatable. He looked at Moody. "I haven't seen her since last night. She was working late in the lab."

Moody's eye rolled into the back of his head in the direction of the lab door beside Emily's desk. It was the only door on the wall. She had requested the desk specifically for its close proximity to the lab, even though all rows opened to the wall.

Not many of his Aurors even used it. The whole office used to be the potions department, but after some lack of staffing and an increased amount of recruits to his department there were some office changes. The lab was kept after a few on the staff requested it remain a lab, instead of tearing down the wall and installing more cubicles, or that's what he was told. There was only one person that used it. He suspected some favoritism in action, but never had the proof. He thought it was a waste of valuable space.

He opened the door with no sympathy and let it swing. The heavy wood hit the wall loudly and his good eye searched the room, as the other rolled in excitement, taking in every little detail. It wasn't that big of a room. There were six work stations, three on each side. There were no windows. The only source of light was a small desk lamp on the station in the back. He was not amused to see Emily sleeping there, stacks of parchment pillowed underneath her head.

He wasted no time marching over. "Potter!"

Emily jerked awake. She looked panicked for a second, but then relieved when she saw him. Her lack of fear did nothing to calm Moody's annoyance, if anything it fueled it. She looked at Moody with sleepy confusion, a piece of parchment sticking to her face. "Yes sir?"

"Care to explain why you're wasting time sleeping when you should have been in the war meeting?"

Emily pulled the piece of paper off her face and glanced at her watch. It was 9am. Last time she had checked it was 2am. "Sorry sir, I was pulling an all-nighter finishing some work and must have fallen asleep."

Moody's eye narrowed. "From what I understood you have no assignments at the moment."

_That's because this wasn't assigned by the Auror department._ If Moody knew who had commissioned this spell he wouldn't hesitate to kill her. He didn't like her enough as it was. "Well, I guess you could call this a personal assignment." She said sheepishly. It was partly true. "I wanted to have it done for the meeting. I thought it would be a good addition to our spells."

"We don't have time to learn new spells." He barked. "What we need is to train with what we have now!"

Emily made a face. Moody was so naïve. Did he honestly think he could take on the Dark Lord with the same old spells? The Dark Lord was smart enough to realize this; that was why she was told to make new spells for him. The Death Eaters had an advantage. If Moody and the rest of the department thought they could win this without changing their tactics they were in for a rude awakening.

She put on a false smile and stood. "I'm sorry, sir. I won't let it happen again. I accept any punishment you see fit for my absence."

It was only a recent addition to her schedule to attend the monthly strategy meeting as a representative of the R&D branch of the Auror department. All of the prominent departments of the Ministry attended to talk about the growing threat to the citizens of the Wizarding World. The number of people a department could send to the meeting depended on the size of it. Considering how much the Auror Department had grown over the last year, the number of branches and representatives did as well.

After Emily had passed the initial stage of her Auror training, which determined if she had the stuff to face the toughest and most dangerous of situations, she had the option of testing into one of the many different types of branches. She chose Research and Development for the opportunity to get paid to continue her school girl hobby of working with spells. There was also a very low combat requirement. The amount of strength and fighting ability needed for that was not in her repertoire. She had a knack for spellwork and got rave reviews from most of supervisors.

"_She shows great enthusiasm and inventiveness for spells." _

"_There's not an obstacle that Emily can't make a spell to fix. She's a brilliant mind!__A great asset to her department." _

Though, not all of her supervisors saw this trait as positive. Moody thought she wasn't spending enough time on the basics or keeping up with training. _"You can't make a quick fix for everything Potter!" _

Besides, Moody's opinion didn't hold much weight past entry level training. Moody was the head of the special task force squad. Only the bravest of the brave signed up for it. They're the ones the Ministry sent when they had no idea what going on and needed people that weren't afraid to figure it out. Potentially entering dangerous situations. They had something Emily didn't, the will to fight. She also lacked the physical endurance necessary to enter the squad. She was never the athletic one in her family.

But Emily was happy to work at a desk and stay behind at the office with a hierarchy of new supervisors, who were all content supporting the fight from their desks. Only in extreme emergencies such as riots or raids was every department called to the scene.

Though few in number, there were still times when the task force was in the office. Moody sometimes came around to check up on some of his old trainees. This basically meant he was watching and waiting for a mistake like this to happen. He may not have been her direct supervisor, but he still outranked her and could punish her whenever and however he saw fit. And his punishments were meant to teach the individual something he thought they lacked, in his great opinion. What that was for her, she had no idea.

Months passed as an entry level Auror and she was able to move up in position with little resistance. Her knowledge of spell creation, experimentation, and application surpassed many of her new colleagues as well as those who had been there a few years. Emily's diligence and ambition for work recently earned her the junior representative position on the war committee. She only wanted to rise up to gain more access to the equipment and lab, but she couldn't refuse. This would have been her third meeting. It completely slipped her mind that it was already the first of July.

She felt a smidge of guilt, but knew it was the last thing she needed to be worrying about. She needed to deal with Moody quickly and get out of there. Maybe change and wash up in the facility locker room before her meeting. She was getting distracted. Her fatigue was catching up to her again.

Moody stared her down and she used all her willpower not to look away, close her eyes, or stare at his magical eye as it spun around. It suddenly stopped on her and she inhaled sharply.

"Starting next week, you'll be testing the new recruits on their spell work." He said.

She almost sighed, but held it in. That would take all of her mornings to do. She needed that time, but she was in no position to argue.

He saw her dismay and smiled. "An Auror of your status and skillset should be able to take on the twelve of them easily. It should be a refreshing reminder of your old training days."

Memories of the second half of her Auror tests from the last spring flashed through her mind. It was after she had passed the Winter written entry exams to get into the trainee program. They learned how to find cover quickly. The end session was about seeing how well a trainee could get out of a sticky situation—to test if they could make it as an Auror.

They were gathered at a large obstacle course that opened on different sides. A different side every day, and she and the other trainees were told to get to the center of the ring. As soon as they stepped onto the course they were bombarded with an onslaught of spells. Numerous types of magic were being thrown at them at once. It could cut, or transform something around them that could attack, or distract them from their task. They needed to learn to recognize spell and reflect. Each was cast from an unknown location by at least eight Aurors that were _volunteered_ for the job.

For the volunteers it was a tedious job, but also a good chance at target practice. A task thatimproved something was a very Moody type punishment. Volunteers also had the opportunity to give the trainees tips once they got to the center of the course, but most didn't waste their time.

The objective was to get to the center without being hit. They entered as a group, but didn't have to stay together. On the first week she reached the center with 206 hits. An average score compared to everyone else. It took until the end of her training for Emily to be able to do it alone. Training lasted six months.

The test had meant to teach teamwork, to get in the habit of watching each other's backs and taking on multiple forces as once. It was significantly easier to get to the center with help. Even Emily succumbed to teamwork after a few stubborn runs through the course that ended miserably. She eventually made a deal with Frank Longbottom and the team he formed to get through. He had been a few years ahead of her in school, but graduated by the time she was starting to notice people in other houses, especially Gryffindors.

But Frank was nice to her from the start of training, and didn't question her endlessly on her decision to go at it alone once everyone made a team. Joining his team had been easy enough. She had been pleasantly surprised to find out he gathered a few Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs onto his team. Longbottom didn't let his school ties get in the way of his work. It was something she respected about him. One of the Hufflepuffs was his then fiancé, Alice, and she had brought a fellow Hufflepuff with her, Betty Reed. Betty was small and quick, and could climb a wall in seconds, which was highly usefulat the end of the course to get the target. She joined the branch that specialized in undercover investigations. Emily hadn't seen her for months after they passed field testing.

The other two they all met during their testing. No one knew them at Hogwarts. Dorcas Meadowes was a Ravenclaw from Emily's year. She was an expert in Transfiguration. Then there was Benjy Fenwick, a former Gryffindor that claimed to be two years older than Emily, yet looked like he was 16. He was training to be a field healer, which came in handy when they got hit with disorienting spells.

Their team was able to get through by the second month. And Emily was able to create quite a few spells to help. Most of the time she took on protecting from any spells came at them from behind. She was able to avoid direct contact with the frontal assaults, and avoid the worst of the spells as they got closer to the center of the ring. Frank lead the charge, Alice and Dorcas right behind him. It was hard to keep up with them at times, but they never left anyone behind. It was no surprise they all joined Moody's task force. Benjy and Betty Reed they took on the wings, looking for side attacks as the other three bulldozed ahead.

They all worked well together, they were all exceptional witches and wizards, but Emily couldn't kill the urge to go at it alone. She knew she might not always have other people there to rely on. Not all her missions were for the Ministry.

It wasn't until the end of their training was Emily able to make enough new spells to take on the course alone. Even after the constant exercise she endured it still left her exhausted. She couldn't do magic for a whole day after. She didn't know if she could do it again.

She had been the only trainee to accomplish in her year. There was always one fool that wanted to do it, according to Moody. It wasn't encouraged, and the response it received was anything but approving. She recalled the stick eye Moody gave when she got to the center being pretty frightening. Even with his two good eyes.

"_So you abandon your teammates to get out alone? Despicable." _

He had it out for her ever since. She sighed, feeling the great urge to close her eyes. At least she could try out a few harmless new spells on the trainees. "I understand, sir."

"Don't sleep through this Potter, or you'll find yourself on thin ice. We don't need people like you here when we have a war out there to fight!" He pointed her, and his new eye started going crazy. He cursed and gave his temple a couple good hits, as if trying to knock it into working.

She might have taken him more seriously if the Ministry wasn't so strained for people to fight. She read the memos, saw the recruitment posters. Still, she didn't question or argue with him. She didn't want to bring any more attention to herself or her "side projects." She knew he wasn't stupid, and she respected his skills, but that in itself was something to fear. She had to watch her back around him. She felt like he kept an unusually close eye on her compared to even some of the recruits in his group. His constant vigilance was a hassle when she was playing double agent.

He gave her one last disapproving glare before leaving, slamming the door behind him. Their interactions never lasted very long, but they took a lot out of her.

She sat back down and cast a weary look at her scattered papers. She ran her hands over her face in exhaustion, trying to collect her thoughts. She had planned to return home before morning, maybe catch a couple hours of sleep, but the spell review took longer than she anticipated. Even with the Ministry facilities and equipment. The shower and fluffy bed she promised herself seemed like a distant dream.

She looked at her watch and groaned. There was no time to sleep now. She still had to finish her paperwork before she was summoned to show the Dark Lord her spell, though she didn't even know when that would be. And she wasn't even sure if the spell worked. She shuddered; thinking about what the Dark Lord would do to her if she didn't bring him a working spell.

Pushing the thought from her mind she stood again, gathering her things. She needed to be confident in her abilities to keep his favor. There was no room for doubt now.

She turned off the desk lamp and left the lab. The light from the office aligned the closed door and was her beacon out of the dark room. She closed the door behind her and dumped all her supplies onto her desk. She fell back into her chair and closed her eyes. Moving to one room to the other was enough to drain her.

Frank emerged from his cubicle and sat on the edge of Emily's desk. She didn't move. "Sorry Emily, I would've woken you before he got here if I knew you were in there still."

She took a couple seconds to sit up straight. He watched her eyes flutter briefly before forcing themselves to stay open to look at him. "No worries Frank. It's my own fault for not keeping better track on time." She said softly. He had to strain to hear her.

His eyebrows furrowed as he took in her sunken appearance. She looked like she hadn't gotten a good rest in days. Her hair was greasy and unkempt, thrown into a messy bun. It had lost a bit of its usual sheen. Her skin was an unhealthy pale; the veins on her face and hands were visible and bulging. Her eyes sunk into the purple bags that hung under them. Her cheeks looked a little gaunt. He wondered when she had last eaten anything. "Do you want to head down to the cafeteria with me and get some lunch?" He asked, mildly concerned.

She smiled up at him, though it looked strained. "Thanks for the offer Frank, but I got some things I need to take care of on my lunch break."

He frowned. "Don't you think you're overworking a bit Emily?"

"Don't worry about me." She stood and patted Frank's shoulder. She grabbed her cloak from the hook on her cubicle wall as she left. "I'll see you later Frank, say hello to Alice for me."

Frank nodded and watched Emily leave the office until the door closed behind her. He was worried. Though he and Emily hadn't become the closest of friends, he liked to think of them as good colleagues. He could trust Emily if he needed to call on her. He looked down at all the papers and books on her desk. Runes he didn't recognize were scribbled all over them. Some lines of runes were circled while others crossed out. He wondered what type of spell she was working on.

Emily entered the empty elevator and waited for the doors to close. As soon as the metal locked she grabbed her left forearm and leaned against the wall. It had begun to throb soon after Frank began to talk to her. The Dark Lord was getting restless. It wasn't his usual first warning, but an immediate summons. She heard the door open and quickly stood straight, appearing calm. A layer of sweat formed at her brow, but she kept her face straight. A red headed man with a box of blue and yellow rubber ducks entered. They were overflowing from the top and as he bustled into the elevator a few fell to the floor. Emily leaned down to pick them up for him.

"Ah, careful!"

Emily cried out and dropped the ducky as it opened its mouth and tried to bite her. She pointed her wand at it and it exploded. She shot the man a confused, annoyed look.

"Illegal use of magic on muggle products." He said sheepishly. "Trying to fix them."

The elevator door opened to her floor. "You might want to try putting them in a bigger box next time." She said as she exited. "Or a cage."

"Sorry miss, I-" He couldn't get out his entire apology as the door closed.

Emily rolled her eyes and headed to the aparation zone quickly. Her arm was beginning to burn. She closed her eyes and pictured her destination. She disappeared with a '_pop_' and let the tube-like sensation overtake her. She appeared in front of large rusty gates, stumbling as she landed. Beyond the gate was a broken down manor. It looked uninhabitable and downright dangerous even in daylight, but Emily knew that appearances could be deceiving. She touched the gate and it glowed beneath her hand. She let go and watched it open and the manor transform into the expensive, luxurious Lestrange manor; the run down one only an illusion.

The gate closed behind her and she was relieved as her arm stopped hurting. She walked up to the door and lifted her hand to knock, but stepped back as it opened before she could. Bellatrix greeted her with sinful glee. She was expected. "You're late."

"Hello, Bellatrix."

The door opened fully and she was beckoned inside. The front hall was a dark and narrow passageway that led into the grand entrance hall that overlooked the grounds. Portraits of deceased Lestrange family members aligned the walls leading out. They all stared at her. A few matriarchs turned their noses up at her wrinkled robes and messy hair as she took off her cloak and immediately let her hair down. She cast a quick _Vestos _on her clothes, a spell she made for wrinkles, and her _Corrios _to straighten her hair temporarily. It didn't feel any cleaner, but there was nothing more she could do to clean up.

She hung up her cloak on one of the hooks that aligned the left wall under the frames. She chose the one closest to the door. She blinked a few times trying to get used to the dark.

She saw Bellatrix motion for her to follow. "Come, he is waiting."

As they walked down the corridor Emily mentally prepared herself, building her walls. If the Dark Lord saw her thoughts she was dead. All her planning and work would be ruined. No one would be saved.

They walked through the entrance hall. It wasn't any brighter than the hall. The grand black drapes were closed, the golden ropes tied. No light could get in, and only a few lanterns hanging from the vaulted ceiling were lit. It wasn't enough to fill the entire space and shadows covered everything. The floors were made of a dark marble. The walls were painted black. No fire warmed the room. The giant stone fireplace on the wall across the windows was all ash. Tall bookshelves stocked full filled the space the fireplace could not on either side.

The rhythmic echoes of their footsteps' ticked away the seconds. They matched the pattern of her quick heartbeats as they drew closer to a familiar pair of dark double doors. They sat in the shadows of two large grand staircases looming on both sides. It looked less than welcoming.

Emily wiped her mind again. If the Dark Lord tried he'd easily be able to break her defense, but that was only if she gave him a reason to search.

Bellatrix pushed the doors open and swept into an immediate bow. Emily followed suit, her heart racing as she felt the heated glare of Lord Voldemort. He was seated at the head seat of the long wooden table the filled most of the room. The fireplace in the room was burning behind him, casting him in a dark silhouette. She shouldn't have been able to see his eyes, but they glowed red.

His soft voice filled the room like a sudden chill. "Have you finished the spell, Emily?"

She remained as she was. "Yes my lord."

"Rise and show me." His eyes shifted to Bellatrix. "Step forward Bellatrix."

Bellatrix smiled adoringly and came closer to his seat. She faced Emily, her usual grin returning, a challenge alight in her eyes. She didn't know what spell Emily was going to cast on her, but she was more than willing to face it for her lord. Her undying loyalty was something to be feared. Emily kept her face blank as she returned Bellatrix's stare. She tried to relax, to focus on one emotion: curiosity. Her hand entered her pocket to hold her wand. She hoped she was strong enough at the moment.

"Proceed, Emily." The Dark Lord said, annoyance lacing his tone.

She stepped closer to Bellatrix and removed her wand from her pocket. She raised it in a fluid arc, whispering the spell as she swiftly brought it down to point to Bellatrix's heart with determination. "_Verus Cruor!_"

A stream of golden light hit and Bellatrix's her chest heaved abruptly as a web of light latched onto her. It absorbed into her body. Bellatrix's body was instantly surrounded in a bright white light. It lit the room better than the lanterns. Emily squinted briefly to adjust to it. If she didn't know that the woman in front of her was evil to the core she would think Bellatrix looked almost angelic as the light streamed through her hair and around her form.

Though, Emily's choice of color didn't seem to be to the other woman's liking as she examined the effects. Bellatrix lifted her hands and turned them over several times, inspecting every fingernail, looking for a flaw. Her gaze returned to Emily's, unimpressed. "Is that it?"

Emily lowered her wand, but the light remained. "Yes."

"How does this help our cause?"

Emily ignored her and turned to Voldemort. He was looking Bellatrix over with an intense look in his eyes. When he didn't immediately respond her heart pounded in fear and anticipation. Emily felt like her chest was going to explode. If he didn't approve of her spell, there would be hell to pay.

Wordlessly, he reached into his robes and pulled out his wand. Emily stopped breathing as it was raised, but she neither flinched nor stiffened. That would mean she didn't trust him, which could lead to suspicion, and an investigation. The Dark Lord would easily break her mental barriers if he tried, and he'd know everything, and then she would be dead.

He swished and flicked, but his mouth did not move. It took a moment for Emily to see what he had done. She heard it first. Rattling chains. She looked up. She kept her expression neutral as her blood ran cold. She hadn't bothered to investigate the room beyond locating and watching the Dark Lord. Three bodies wrapped in chains transfigured from the large golden chandelier levitating in the ceiling rafters escaped her notice.

They began to unroll like muggle yoyos. Sirius had given some to James for Harry during one of their meetings, but the two of them ended up playing with them instead. They tried so many complicated tricks they ended up breaking them. At the sight of the bruises and cuts that covered their bodies, the tattered muggle clothes they wore, she wondered how the Dark Lord played with them.

Emily's eyes locked on the smallest of the three, a small boy with black hair. Beside him but separated in their own chains were his parents, a young couple. The woman was upside down. Her eyes were open and spilling tears down her forehead. She had brown hair and what could have been a pretty face. The man had black hair and was still unconscious. He was right-side up, his face buried in his own chest. She watched them begin to unravel at an increasing pace; nearing the moment a yoyo bounces back.

They hit the table hard as the chains let go of most of their hold. They came down, but did not come back up.

The boy landed first. His tiny overalls were stained with blood. One of the straps had been torn from the front. The chains covered most of his body; squeezing his arms into his sides. His face was pinched in pain, tears streaming down his cheeks, his lips trembling. His eyes opened in agony as the other bodies hit. They were brown.

The man remained unconscious as his whole body fell onto the boy's lower body. The woman fell on top of them both. She wasn't as big as the father, but the boy wasn't very big. He only looked seven. He squirmed in pain, but couldn't move or push away.

The woman tried to move towards the boy, but her arms were latched to her sides as well. She couldn't move far enough away to get closer or off her family. Her face melted into a mask of anguish, desperation, and pain as she stared at her child. She moved with little dignity like a worm over her husband's body towards him, straining against the chains. Her face was alight with the bright glow Bellatrix was emitting. It held much less purity reflected in the face of this muggle.

She was covered in sweat, dirt, and blood. Her mouth stretched open in a silent scream, her eyes as red as blood, her skin torn with small cuts and bruises. They were charmed silent, for that Emily was thankful.

"Do it again." He ordered.

Even as the women's eyes lifted to Emily's the witch stared her down. She repeated her wand's motion and said the spell. The bleeding eyes widened and her face contorted in horror as the spell hit. Whatever pain she expected didn't occur as a golden web wrapped around the three and covered them in their own lights. The man and woman glowed with a bright brown light, but the child turned a deadly red.

_A muggleborn._ She thought in shock. _How were they able to find one so young?_

"Why are they not screaming?" Bellatrix asked. "Does it not cause them pain?"

Emily looked away from the torturous light show to answer. She was glad for the distraction. "No, it's just a locator spell."

"How does this help us?" She asked again.

"If you understood the invasion plan completely you would realize as our Lord did that when we initiate an attack on a crowded area such as Diagon Alley, it could get complicated telling apart the enemy from civilians." Emily responded coolly, lifting her nose at Bellatrix's ignorance.

The motion only fueled the woman on. She smiled as if it was all a big joke. "Could you not have been a little creative, Emily? Maybe cut them up a little bit, hmm? Turn up the heat on them, watch their dirty blood boil."

Her insanity really held no bounds. Emily returned the smile. "Those are wonderful notes Bellatrix, but that was not what our great Lord asked of me." She bowed her head to him in recognition, to show she was still focused only on him.

Bellatrix bowed at the waist. "You should always be striving to give more than what's expected. Right, my Lord?"

Voldemort gave the slightest hint of a smile. "Beautifully put Bellatrix."

If anything her light grew a little brighter at the praise. Emily quickly waved her wand to end the incantation. The light faded and the room grew a little darker, taking on a rose colored tint from the remaining lights on the table. The Dark Lord's smile faded.

"The spell allows our army to focus on the enemy and clean up Diagon Alley before the Order or the Ministry can stop us." Emily said quickly, shooting Bellatrix a glance.

Bellatrix looked at her. "Do you doubt the strength of the witches and wizards our Lord handpicked?"

"No, but your questioning leads me to believe you don't find the Lord's request to be important."

"They're mere suggestions of possible improvements." She said sweetly. "Instead of making them all light up, why can't you make it so it kills them all at once? Save some time."

"If a spell could be invented that could pinpoint and kill many muggleborns at once, don't you think I would have made it already?" Emily asked, letting a hint of condescendence enter her tone.

Bellatrix frowned at her tone. "If not all, why not groups at a time?"

"Do you know how much power it would take to do that? Our objective is to win, Bellatrix, not waste precious energy while the enemy gets the upper hand."

"So you can't do it?"

Emily pursed her lips at the jab. "I didn't say that."

"Then do it." Bellatrix's eyes were ablaze with challenge.

"I don't take orders from you." She said coldly. She should have expected Bellatrix to make things difficult for her. Nothing was ever good enough for her. Emily learned that fast. Not that it was too surprising once she saw how far Bellatrix's devotion went for the Dark Lord. Nothing anyone else did for him was good enough.

To her there could always be a way to cause more destruction and chaos. She thrilled on it, and he provided it for her. She wanted to prove her willingness to go the farthest for him. It made her the craziest of them all.

Meetings were disgusting. Constant fawning and approval for his plans filled the time. Even with her husband in the room she paid him no mind in front of the Dark Lord. There was no one else when he was present. They were a perfect fit-the master and his crazy dog.

Emily had hoped she could show Voldemort her spell privately to avoid any 'creative criticism' that the dark woman had to offer.

"But you take them from me." The Dark Lord said. The two women faced him instantly. He stood from his seat. "Is it possible?"

Emily bowed her head. "My Lord, as you know, casting the killing curse takes a great deal of power and concentration. To multiply the effect could take much longer or a great deal more magic than would do your armies any good."

He chuckled, but it wasn't very infectious. In reality it filled her with a piercing fear. "Do you think that I'm so foolish as to order my entire army to use a time consuming spell? Have you no faith in my strategy building?"

"No my Lord, I just thought it was unnecessary-"

"Is it up to you to decide what is necessary or not?" He interrupted. He was on their side of the table, heading towards them slowly. His eyes were on the prisoners as he skimmed his fingertips over the wood of each chair he passed.

Emily lowered her eyes. "No, my Lord."

"No." He said quietly. He passed Bellatrix, but did not look at her. Her gaze followed him. They were filled with respect, anticipation, and desire. Emily tore her eyes away from Bellatrix and watched the Dark Lord until he stopped close to her. "While I approve of Bellatrix's enthusiasm, I do believe you have done all that I've ask Emily. Will it work on large groups?"

Emily nodded. "Yes, my Lord. From a high enough vantage point you can cover an entire area with multiple casters."

"Excellent. You've done well Emily." He said, turning away from her to go back to his seat. He was dismissing her. She let herself relax a little. He didn't disapprove.

Emily smiled and bowed lower. "Thank you my Lord, anything for you. I only aim toplease you."

He turned back to her and smiled. "Then you wouldn't mind making another spell that can kill trash in groups. Correct?"

Emily paused, feeling like she swallowed something down the wrong pipe. She blinked a few times and licked her lips. "My Lord, I, I don't think I'll be able to modify the killing curse."

"Why not take a little of Bellatrix's advice?" He looked over his shoulder fondly. Bellatrix met his gaze unafraid, willingly. "Be a little creative, Emily."

Emily inwardly gagged. She would not be looking forward to this new assignment. Especially now that she had to teach training for a week.

"How many at once, my Lord?"

His smile curled her toes and caused her hair to stand on end. "Seven."

Her eyebrows furrowed briefly at the tone of his voice. The smug undertones. The certainty of the answer. It meant something to him. However, it was also a nice low number. She could figure out a spell that could cause enough destruction to kill. She just needed to think of a good counter spell.

She bowed her head again. "When do you need this by, my Lord?"

He surveyed her for a short time before turning away from her again in complete dismissal. "We begin training in mid-July. You should be ready to teach it by then."

She nodded. She'd finish one week of training classes just to pick up another. "Yes, my Lord."

"Come Bellatrix, I wish to retreat to my chambers for the night. Have them prepare my meal."

She smiled when he beckoned her to him as he moved towards the exit beside the fireplace. From what Emily could remember it led to the kitchens and another staircase to the library and upper level bedrooms. The meeting was over. Emily could almost leave.

"Take care of the mess, Emily."

She was distracted enough by relief and the Dark Lord's order took by enough surprise she spoke as a reflex. "Excuse me?"

He stopped. He had not been expecting the question. She wished with her entire being that she could take it back, but he was already turning to her again. He did not look at the prisoners. "Did you not hear me? Kill them…and be creative."

Emily did not speak, and did her best to not hesitate as she turned to the pile on the table, but she failed. She could not lift her arm. This would be her first kill. Having him watch her do it made it worse. She should have just said yes and let him leave. She could have figured out a way to make it easy for them. Now she was forced to kill them in a way to please his tastes. She had to think like Bellatrix.

"What's taking so long Emily?" Voldemort asked.

She smiled at him. "I can't say I'm as creative as Bellatrix, my Lord."

He did not look amused. "I'm sure you can think of something."

To her surprise Bellatrix stepped in for her. "My Lord, I think that you should know that this is Emily's first kill since she joined us."

Emily frowned. Once again Bellatrix's input did nothing to help. She didn't need it drawn out to anything akin to special. Not with them.

The Dark Lord's expression shifted slightly. A drop of curiosity and expectation. Emily nearly groaned, but faked disappointment as he gaze swept over her. "Is it now? Why Emily, I've kept you in for too long. Don't be shy."

She tried to look bashful enough, and smiled again. "Yes, my Lord." She looked at the family again and set her features to determined. Her heart was pounding, her stomach in knots. Her throat tightened when the mother stared at her.

She lifted her wand, her eyes flickering to the chains thoughtfully.

"Go on Emily." Bellatrix said encouragingly, like she was helping her.

Emily pursed her lips and pointed her wand at the chains. They began to move under her control. They started to mold over the captives bodies, turning into a golden cocoon. It slowly closed in on the bodies and once again Emily was glad the silencing charm was in place. She didn't want to hear them being crushed and suffocated.

She didn't tighten the pods all the way, she didn't want to make a mess, or see her dirty work. "Where shall I dispose of them?"

Bellatrix lifted her wand and sent three fireballs at each, setting them ablaze. Emily quickly enlarged the fireplace and levitated the pods into the flames. She could hear the flesh sizzling inside.

"That was a good first try, Emily." Bellatrix cooed.

Emily forced a smile. "Thank you Bellatrix. My Lord." She bowed again.

He nodded to her, looking pleased. "That is all Emily, you may go. Always be ready for my call."

"Yes my Lord, thank you." She waited until she heard the door open and close behind them before she lifted her gaze. She avoided looking at the fireplace as she left, but she could still hear the cracks of the fire and the boiling. She tried not to run. She needed to be poised. There was no knowing who was watching. She glanced at the portraits as she put on her cloak. Her hands were steady as she opened the door. She was still holding onto her wand.

The light outside blinded her and she was reminded it was still the middle of the day. She had to go back to work. She took a deep breath and calmly walked down the steps to the gate, her back straight. She didn't look back. She had work to do.

There was a lot that she needed to think about. She was already making a list of books she would need for her research. Her mind was still trying to wrap around the number the Dark Lord gave her.

_What's so special about the number 7?_

She shook her head and cleared her mind, thinking about the Ministry. She could probably convince her bosses to let her take her work home. It was just paperwork. She'd need to avoid Moody at all costs. She disappeared with a soft _'pop!'_

* * *

**A/N Woah, there was a lot going on in there. I really hope this makes up for the long absence and will hold everyone over as I finish this. It's been a struggle, not going to lie, trying to stay motivated for this story. I think putting it aside for a while helped. I have it all outlined and such, and now I just need a little support from anyone that can still even remember this story, or even those that just started. What do you think? How do you like the direction of the story? Do you have any suggestions? Thanks so much to everyone that reads this and takes the time to learn Emily's story. Review to discuss.**_  
_


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

There was dust everywhere. Emily could almost feel it with each breath she took. Mini clouds of dirt slipped through her fingers as she brushed her hand over the spine of the books to read the titles. Apparently being hidden away in the deepest, darkest part of Diagon Alley gave Knockturn Alley some serious inhalation problems.

She would have much rather spent the afternoon in the upper level Wizarding shops, with sun and windows, but she highly doubted Flourish & Blotts had what she needed in stock. Not many of their spellbooks could teach much about how to kill people.

So she ventured into the darker alternative, creatively named The Black Pages. The books she needed weren't even stored in the front display. It was only after a conversation with the shop owner that left her coin pouch a little lighter was she able to get access to the back room at all. It was well hidden. She was led through a bookcase and down a winding staircase. The owner left her with a warning that all the books had strong anti-theft curses on them.

By the looks of it the room hadn't been cleaned in ages. A single lamp was lit on a stand near the doorway; the only source of light. The room was long and narrow. Bookcases twice as tall as Emily aligned the walls. She stood in the back where the light couldn't touch. It was too dim to read the titles, she had to lean close in order to see them.

She sneezed. Dust surrounded her in an instant. She sneezed again, and again. She took a quick step back, almost knocking into the bookcase behind her. There was hardly any room to move back and forth. She covered her mouth and nose with her robe and pulled out her wand. She waved away the dust and muttered '_lumos'_ under her breath.

The room glowed in the pale light, completely overpowering the lamp. She could see the titles much better. Why she hadn't done this in the first place was beyond her. She focused on the single case on the back wall.

"_The Afterlife_, _How to Train a Dementor_, _Heart Transfiguration, Necromancer's Guide to Control, _Ah…" Emily paused over a book that had no title on the spine. She pulled it out and turned it over to get a look at the front. _Secrets of the Darkest Art_. The letters were engraved in bold silver on a black leather cover. The pages were brown and crisp, many of them folded down to mark a page for the previous owner, and the binding was worn. It looked old, and it was heavy. She grew tired holding it in one hand.

She tapped the book with her wand and it began to float beside her. She skimmed more and paused over a Latin title. _Spritus Raptor. _The cover was made of dark red leather. It was much lighter than the other book, she noted as she pulled it out, and looked much newer. The pages were still white. She levitated that book as well. With each success she became more engrossed in the rows and rows of books. Soon there were a dozen books hovering around her.

Emily was leaning over a lower self when her body jerked and she was pulled back. She gasped. The books rained down as her concentration broke, crashing loudly to the floor as she hit something solid. Arms encircled her. Her wand was at their neck in an instant, the bright light still emitting from the tip. A hex was at the tip of her tongue.

All they did was chuckle. "Are you going to curse me, Emily?"

She bristled and removed her wand just as fast as she put it there. She turned angrily in her assailant's arms and hit him roughly. "Regulus! You know I hate being surprised."

He laughed again as he pulled her closer. "Doesn't mean it's not fun to try."

Instead of pulling away, she accepted his advances with her hands moving to rest on his shoulders. Her wand cast a shadow over his face from behind him, but she could still see him somewhat clearly. The white of his teeth stood out the most as he smiled.

"What're you doing down here?" She asked.

"I got bored of wandering Borgins. You were taking much longer than you said you would."

She looked at the piles of books on the ground and ducked her head a little. "Sorry, I got a little distracted."

"I can see that. You didn't even hear me coming. That's a pretty risky thing to do down here. I hear there are a lot of bad characters around this part of town." It could have come off as a lecture, but his teasing tone told her otherwise, as well as the playful look in his eyes. She hadn't seen him this relaxed in a while. Compared to the days he spent in dark solitude or in need of motherly comfort this was refreshing. Something good must have happened.

"I can take care of myself," she said with a smirk. "If you had waited one more second to speak you wouldn't be standing."

He raised an eyebrow. "Oh, you think I can't handle myself?" He squeezed her playfully.

She ran the tip of her wand over the back of his ear and down his neck as she leaned closer. "Not against me." She looked into his eyes briefly through her lashes before she kissed him. He melted against her, bringing his hands up to cup her cheeks as he deepened the kiss.

Her body brushed against his as she wrapped her arms more securely around his neck and he shivered. He pulled away slightly, glancing at her plump lips and flushed face with satisfaction. "Why don't you call it a day and let yourself be distracted by something else?"

She licked her lips and her eyebrows rose. "Like what?"

His eyes narrowed at her challenge and his right hand began a slow descent down her side,his thumb tracing her breast, his fingers running along her rib cage. He grasped her hips and pulled her against him. Even through their robes she could feel him. Moments like this were becoming more frequent for them. She wasn't surprised by such bold behavior anymore. At first she had been unsure and shy, unwilling to be too exposed. But things changed quickly without the school to shield them. Moments like this thrilled her now.

After Hogwarts Emily began her double life. With a good word from Bellatrix, she was one of the lucky new recruits to be invited to the inner circle meetings. It was an honor only bestowed on the most worthy, or the ones with the most family already a part of it. It was inevitable that she would see Regulus there.

She hadn't expected any acknowledgement from him once the meetings began. She had sent him through a loop at school. Told him lies and played with his feelings. She was prepared to leave Regulus alone and focus on her new duties. Things didn't turn out how she planned, however.

Emily breathed harder as he ran his nose up her neck and trailed slow open mouth kisses over the same path. With each touch of his lips it became harder to think straight. In an effort to return the favor she placed small kisses along his chin and jaw, loving the feel of his unshaved skin against her lips. The fingers of her free hand racked up his neck and through his hair. It was much longer than how he kept it in school. It fell straight past his ears and was even softer than hers. She liked it better for him.

She gave him a small nip on his ear as he began to linger over her neck. She pulled on his robes and backed them up against a bookcase, kicking aside books as she went. He grinned at down at her as she leaned back to look at him. The light of her wand had gone out sometime during their scuffle. She could hardly see him it was so dim. It only made her all the more aware of Regulus' every touch and the reaction he was getting from her.

"I think I can spare some time out of my busy schedule," she said, somewhat breathless. "Shall we pack up and go?"

"I don't know. I'm having plenty of fun here." He leaned in again, brushing his hands over her cheeks and through her hair. She met him with a smile. The kiss was gentle, appreciated, but it didn't take long for their hand to catch up.

"What do you think you're doing to my merchandise?!"

They stopped and pulled away from each other. Any softness Regulus' face held previously disappeared, replaced by a look of cold indifference. Emily looked at the entrance for the source of the interruption. She blinked as wand light invaded her vision. At the end was the shopkeeper, an ugly old witch, as thin as a broom, with the face of a wrinkled horse. Her glare could have probably scared some curious school kids from her store, but they had seen far worse.

Regulus said nothing and pulled his wand out with no hesitation. He pointed it right between the old witch's eyes. "_Obliviate!_"

There was no time for her to react as the pale green light hit point blank. She jolted back, but didn't fall. As she recovered Emily waved her wand. The books she dropped returned to the air and stacked themselves beside her shoulder. The shopkeeper was shaking her head slowly, her eyebrows ceased and her eyes blinking owlishly. She looked around and it took her a moment to notice them. Her mouth parted in question. Regulus cut her off.

"We're ready to check out." He said smoothly. "I would like these delivered to my address, charged to my family's account."

The old witch shook her head, still trying to clear her mind, but her eyes lit up once she caught sight of the number of books Emily had. She bowed her head slightly. "Of course sir, it's always a pleasure to do business with the Black family."

"Of course it is." He placed a hand on the small of Emily's back and led her past the other witch. She moved aside for them and Emily sent her a smile over her shoulder. She didn't feel very bad for her, considering the sale she just made through them.

"You didn't have to buy them for me." Emily said when they were back in the storefront. They both raised the hood of their robes as they exited and huddled closer to one another. It was best to keep conversations private in places like Knockturn Alley. Never know who could be listening.

Regulus slipped his hand into hers and gave it a reassuring squeeze. "Don't worry. I'll let you buy me something nice in return."

Emily smiled and rolled her eyes. "Did you buy anything at Borgin's?"

He paused, as if thinking over his answer before nodding, but said nothing more about it. She didn't question him further. He'd tell her later if he wanted to. She knew better than to push him, and figured it had something to do with a current assignment he couldn't talk about.

They climbed the stairs out of the lower end into the fresh air of the main streets. It was a busy Saturday afternoon. Summer was nearing its end, and families were already preparing for a new school year. No one looked their way as they emerged. Everyone was too absorbed in their business. The two walked confidently into the masses. The crowd was large enough to allow them to merge in with ease. Though, they waited until they turned the corner towards the northeast district to lower their hoods.

Emily could almost forget where they just were and what they were doing now that they were out in the open. It wasn't a sunny day, but there was a breeze there that didn't reach Knockturn Alley. There was more life in the shops and the people. It felt like there was nothing to hide to hide out here.

_Except everything…_

Emily couldn't help but wonder if this was how the day of the attack would look. She observed the tall structures and narrow alleys and wondered how many would escape. She frowned and tried to shake off the tight feeling in her chest.

Something brushing the back of her hand drew her attention. Regulus looked serious as well, like he knew exactly what she was thinking about. He probably did. She grabbed onto his hand and tried to smile.

"Ready to get out of here?" He asked.

Emily began to nod, but paused. "Actually, I need to stop at the apothecary for some potions."

He nodded and they turned back. The shop was just at the corner turning into the southwest section of the market across from Gringotts. They weaved through the crowds silently, their hands still intertwined. The store was within sight when a female voice stopped them with their names.

It was Lucius and Narcissa. They were dressed in their finest afternoon robes. Lucius had on robes of a dark indigo silk that shimmered in the sun. It was almost a work of art. The sleeves and collar were decorated with complicated designs stitched with white thread. His blonde hair was slicked back. Emily noticed it was a little longer than when she last saw Lucius face to face. She figured he was trying to grow it out. He walked with his back straight and an arm around his wife's waist, though his eyes surveyed the people around him with distaste instead of looking ahead.

Narcissa was leading the charge, her eyes set on them. She wore robes of powder blue that fit her small frame perfectly. The blue of the skirt opened at the front of the robes, revealing another layer of white that flowed around her legs gracefully as she walked. The color really complimented her fair skin and blonde hair. White lace decorated the bodice, neatly cut around the collar and down her front where it stopped at the waist. She accessorized her outfit with a white sun hat and a smug smile. In her arms in a matching powder blue dress robes and white lace hat was their son Draco.

They all looked absolutely perfect.

When they were within reach Narcissa broke ahead and threw an arm around Emily and Regulus in turn. Draco squirmed away from them and onto his mother's shoulder as his mother brought him closer. He wouldn't look at them.

"Cousin, how is everything? Emily you look frightful, have you been getting enough sleep?"

Lucius stepped up to his wife's side and put a hand on her shoulder. "Now darling, be nice, I'm sure Emily has just been working very hard." He smiled at Emily so knowingly it made the hairs on her arms rise and throat tense.

Emily smiled and tried to make it look as genuine and proud as possible. This was not something she wanted to deal with. She was in no mood for small talk. Her mind had been set on purchasing her potions and getting to somewhere private with Regulus to wait out the arrival of her books. It was probably some of the only time she'd have with him before she started working.

Regulus gave her hand a firm squeeze before he stepped away to shake Lucius' hand. "Cousin, Lucius, how nice to see you both. And little Draco, getting bigger every time I see you." He smiled at the boy, but it wasn't returned. Draco made a face and hid in his mother's neck.

Narcissa laughed, running her hand other his head. "It's alright Draco. It's your cousin, Regulus, and Emily. You remember them, don't you?"

Draco just shook his head, as if trying to dig a hole in her shoulder with his forehead, and wrapped his arms around her neck.

It hadn't been a long time ago that Emily had seen Draco last. Regulus made regular visits to Malfoy Manor to talk to Lucius and visit his cousin. Sometimes Bellatrix would join them. On those days Emily was busy. Emily would join him on a few occasions and they'd all have lunch together. Draco never really warmed up to them. He'd spend the entire meal crying or babbling at his mother for something. It wasn't so surprising he was so needy. Unless he was seated in his high chair or sleeping, he could usually be found in Narcissa's arms.

Overall Emily wasn't impressed. She couldn't help to compare him to Harry. Her nephew was always so curious about everything. His eyes were always wide and watching. Not even unfamiliar faces could shake him. He never put up a fuss when other people tried to greet him.

It didn't take long for her to decide Harry was better.

"Don't be afraid, Draco." Lucius said. He sounded more accusing than comforting. "You know them, they're family. You can greet them." He tried to pull his son's arms from Narcissa's neck, but the child wouldn't budge. He spoke to him sharply, annoyed by his behavior. "_Draco_."

Draco looked up, but the face he was met with did nothing to help. Lucius' features seemed to sharpen with his glare, cutting into his already apparent discomfort. The boy's face crumbled and he began to wail.

Narcissa began to coo immediately. "Oh my little Dracky, it's alright. Daddy didn't mean to scare you."

"Scare him?" Lucius repeated, sounding indignant. "If anything he needs to be scared a little more. The boy is too sensitive."

"Oh Lucius, he's just a child."

"You baby him too much Narcissa."

"He's my baby." She said affectionately to the crying mess of snot and tears. "That's what he's for."

Lucius rolled his eyes and his face pinched in annoyance. This didn't seem to be a new discussion for the two. Not that Emily was surprised. Though, in all honesty she could care less. Watching the two bicker was giving her a headache, and she didn't see it ending any time soon.

She leaned towards Regulus, placing a hand on his arm. He leaned in automatically. "I'm just going to pop in real quick."

His eyes narrowed, looking between her and towards his cousin, her husband, and her crying baby. "Don't leave me with them."

"We'll get out faster if you talk while I get what I need. Besides…" She smiled and ran her hand down his arm back into his hand. "The sooner we leave the sooner we can get back to where we left off." Her eyebrows lifted suggestively as her thumb traced over his hand.

His face still looked sour, but she could tell by the sudden light in his eyes that she got him. She smiled wider.

"Fine." He said finally. "Be quick, I can't take much more of this."

She lifted herself onto her toes and kissed his cheek. "I will." She glanced at the Malfoy family to see if they noticed their conversation. They were still absorbed in their argument. At this point Lucius was trying to take Draco from Narcissa. To which Narcissa was responding with clear refusal. Emily sneaked away before things got ugly.

The bell on the door chimed as she entered. The familiar musky smell of potions and herbs invaded her senses. It wasn't a distinct smell. It was more of a combination of many different smells that hung in the air and surrounded Emily as she made her way through the store.

The shop was small. Plants hung from the ceiling in rows along the walls over tables of many different labeled ingredients. Anything from jars of snake fangs to pouches of powdered Pixy covered the tables. Emily walked by it all and headed straight for the checkout counter at the far end of the store. All the potions were kept stocked on shelves behind the cashier. It was safer for the shop to handle the potions personally. It was a recent change in transactions. There had been problems in the past with people trying the potions before buying, as well as some accidental ingestion of very expensive potions by children that got away from their parents.

The Potter siblings had a personal experience with that when Emily was taken school shopping for the first time. Back when the potions were laid out on display. James dared her to grab one and drink it before anyone saw. She did and was caught when she shrunk down to the size of a cat. When James brought her back to their parents they were furious. Emily had never seen their father yell at James in actual anger before. If she knew it would have been the last time her father showed her any compassion for her well being she would have savored it instead of crying on her mother's shoulder until they bought the antidote.

Emily pushed away the memory with a shake of her head. Now was not the time for self-pity.

She caught the eye of the woman at the counter and smiled. Her hair was a coppery brown held up in a tight bun. Graying roots were beginning to show at her temples, but she didn't look too old. Though, she wore too much eye make-up that made her pale skin look pasty. Her uniform consisted of brown robes and a red smock. There was a magazine open in front of her. She looked bored, but when Emily approached she straightened and smiled expectantly.

"How can I help you?"

"I'd like a case of dreamless sleep please." Emily said.

Her smile didn't falteras she turned and crouched in front of the drawers under the shelves and pulled out a sealed box from the top one. Emily could hear the bottles tinkering against each other as the Elizabeth straightened and faced Emily again. She presented the box.

"That'll be 10 galleons."

Emily suppressed a sigh at the price. When she opened her change purse she was glad Regulus paid for the books. After having to bribe the bookshop owner she wouldn't have had enough for the books and the potions.

She handed the money over and took the box, tucking it under her arm as she put her purse away. She thanked the clerk and made her way back to the entrance. As she passed one of the display tables she paused. She picked up a small red velvet pouch and looked at the label. It felt like it was full of a lot of small, prickly rocks. She hesitated as she looked at it, biting her lip in thought. It was only a galleon.

"Emily?"

Surprised, Emily hid the pouch in her sleeve and jerked it to her side as she turned. Her heart started to pound. She expected Regulus to be there, but it wasn't. She frowned.

"Lupin. What brings you here?"

He glanced around uncomfortably, avoiding her eyes. As if he called out to her with nothing else to say. "Just gathering some supplies."

"Ah." She said in realization. "That time of the month, eh?"

He looked at her sharply, but he didn't look mad or offended. If anything he looked a little scared. Emily raised an eyebrow. He cleared his throat and looked away.

"So, how have you been?"

She could have laughed at his awkward attempt at normal conversation with her. "Really, Lupin, you're not seriously try to make small talk, are you? I'm sure we both have better things to do. Now if you'll excuse me." She avoided his gaze as she passed him, her eyes set on the door.

"Aren't you going to pay for that?"

Emily stopped and looked at the pouch she forgot she had been holding. Her face and neck warmed so suddenly it shocked her. She ignored him as she stormed back to the counter and put the pouch down. She didn't look at the clerk as she pulled out her purse for a galleon. Her face still felt uncomfortably hot. She pulled her hair back with an elastic band she wore on her wrist. When she looked up the clerk was looking at her curiously, glancing between Emily and the pouch. Her gaze a lot more interested than before.

"Well?" Emily asked, her eyebrows rising in impatience.

"Oh, one galleon please." The woman smiled again, but it didn't look as welcoming as before.

Emily put down the coin, grabbed the pouch, and walked away without a word. She could feel Lupin's gaze as she passed, but she continued to ignore him. She wondered if he saw what she was holding. She wanted to look back to see if he could tell looking at the table.

Lost in her worries Emily didn't notice the door open and another person enter as she reached for the door without looking. When her hand grabbed onto something that was most definitely not the door handle she looked up. Her eyes widened and she recoiled, jerking her hand back. It was the same she held the pouch in and she dropped it in her surprise.

Sirius grinned and stepped into the store. "Didn't know you wanted to get your hands on me that bad, Emily." He glanced at the pouch on the ground between them and reached for it before she could comprehend she let it go.

"No!" She launched at him for it, but he had already seen the label before she could get it back. He let it go easy, but he was looking at her with a new look in his eyes. He seemed to take a closer look at her as his eyes drifted across her face and body. A cross between inquiry and annoyance appeared on his face when his eyes stopped on her neck.

Emily's body temperature skyrocketed when she made the connection between Sirius' interest in her neck and her earlier activities with Regulus. She pulled her hair from its band and shoved the pouch into her robe pocket.

"Out of my way, Black." She snarled as she pushed past him and threw herself out of the door.

Once again her attempt to leave was thwarted by someone else as her entire body slammed into a man's chest. She looked up and she didn't know whether to be relieved or not at the sight of Regulus.

His arm wrapped around her immediately to support her as she wobbled. "Emily! I was just coming to get you. Lucius and Narcissa have…" He trailed off as he finally caught sight of his older brother. His eyes narrowed immediately.

"What are you doing here?"

Sirius smirked and held out his hands. "What, do I need your permission to visit Diagon Alley now?"

Regulus glanced at Emily and he must have seen something in her face because he scowled and took a step between her and Sirius. "What did you say to her?"

"Nothing out of the ordinary." Sirius said innocently.

The smile he had on was anything but innocent, however. He looked like he knew something Regulus didn't and that it pleased him to no end.

It did nothing to calm Regulus as he took another step towards his brother. "I swear, if you even tried to touch her..."

Sirius' eyebrows raised in surprise at his younger brother's open hostility. "My, my, Reg, it seems working for pure evil has made you much more forward."

By this point Remus appeared at Sirius' side, looking ready to support his friend. Emily could see this escalating far too quickly. She could also see that the clerk was watching them nervously.

Emily grabbed onto Regulus' arm before he could retaliate. "Let's get out of here Regulus. The smell of trash is making me sick." She shot a glare at Sirius and his smile dropped. He almost looked hurt, and she almost cared.

Seeing Sirius and Regulus together was a strange sight. It had been a while since they were in the same room together. Emily noticed the resemblance more than she did when she was with them individually. Now that Regulus' was growing out his hair it was taking on the same wave that Sirius' shoulder length hair had. It was the same color as the black stubble that traced the square Black jaw line they both were blessed with. They glared at each other with the same grey eyes.

The similarity between the two was somewhat startling to suddenly see and Emily pulled harder on Regulus.

He looked between her and Sirius before letting himself be pulled away. Emily glanced back, accidentally letting a little of her worry slip through. She had let herself become caught off guard not once, but three times and she couldn't deny it rustled her feathers a bit. She had no idea what Sirius thought he knew, but the look he had given Regulus lead her to conclude it wasn't very good for her. Her eyes caught his briefly as he watched her leave. There was a conflict in his eyes.

Regulus put a hand on the small of her back and led her out of the store, glaring at Sirius until the door separated them. His grip tightened on Emily and she looked forward, letting herself lean into Regulus.

The crowded streets suddenly felt a lot more suffocating than before. Emily was more than happy to get out of there.

**A/N Hey all, hope you enjoyed the chapter. I'm trying to write while the inspiration is high. This chapter held a lot of little details that are all soon to unfold. Hope you'll stick with me as I get Emily through the First Wizarding War.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Regulus grunted into her ear as she bounced into the mattress with the rhythm of his thrusts. Emily gasped at a particularly deep one and ran her fingers down his back. She was told to keep her nails short after their first time. Her thighs tightened around his hips and she threw her head back.

"Harder."

He pushed a hand under her shirt to squeeze her breast. She arched her back and pushed her hips into each drive. His speed began to pick up and she could feel him tense. She pushed his hand from her chest to her sensitive spot and kissed him, running her fingers through his hair. He held onto the headboard to brace himself. She grabbed onto his shoulder and neck, lifting a leg higher over his hip onto his shoulder as the tempo of his thumb began to match his hips. They were panting when he pulled away. She could feel something building.

"Emily." He gasped, his eyes closed tightly.

"Regulus… Don't stop." She moaned loudly and threw her arm over her head to clasp onto her pillow in a fleeting hope to somehow ground herself as her body was thrown into a wave of pleasure. "Regulus!"

"Emily, I'm… I'm so close…Emily." He grabbed onto her leg for his last few thrusts and groaned at the ceiling, his body becoming still. She could feel him fill her as the last of her ride was over. She could hear her heart pounding in her ears, her body pulsating in the wake of it all.

He sighed and fell heavily into the mattress. She straightened her shirt as he pulled her onto his chest and wrapped an arm around her waist. He ran his hand over her exposed hip and stomach as they laid in silence, basking in each other's presence.

Emily closed her eyes and took a deep breath, letting herself completely relax in Regulus' embrace. It was one of the only places that made her feel safe anymore. Soon she could feel sleep creeping onto her as the comfortable silence draped over her.

"Why do you still have to wear a shirt with me?"

Her eyes opened as if cold water splashed her face. "We've talked about this…"

"That was months ago." He ran a hand over her arm and pushed up her sleeve. "I thought you would get over that by now."

She could feel anxiety prickling through her. Her body unconsciously tensed. "Well I'm sorry I'm not _over _it yet." She snapped. The image of Remus Lupin's body twisting flashed through her mind. His bones braking and growing, morphing into a great mass of claws and teeth. She could still remember those hungry yellow eyes. Her back burned at the memories. She started to pull away.

"Hey, hey, I'm sorry." He held her more securely against him. "I didn't mean it that way. I just wish you felt comfortable enough around me."

Emily shifted so that she could look at him. He was looking at the ceiling, a line on his forehead. She reached a hand to caress his cheek. He looked at her and she smiled. "I love you. This isn't about how I feel about you. It's something I have to get over myself."

He covered her hand with his own, but didn't return her smile. "You can talk to me about it."

"I know." She moved closer until she was lying across his chest. She played with his hair. "But you know that's not how I get through things. Please bear with me for a little longer."

He sighed, but leaned into her touch. "I know."

She smiled at him fondly. "Thank you." When he didn't return the gesture her smile slowly faded. He wasn't looking at her either. She brushed his bangs from his forehead tenderly. "What're you thinking about?"

His brow furrowed briefly. He opened his mouth, but hesitated. She watched him, waiting for him to organize his thoughts. "Something Lucius and Narcissa brought up to me today," he said.

This statement filled Emily with impending dread. "They had more to say other than tearing at each other's parenting opinions?"

He didn't smile like he usually would at a crack at the Malfoy's marriage. He still looked thoughtful, and he was watching her closely. His lips pursed and she raised a questioning eyebrow.

He suddenly looked at her. "Do you want children, Emily?"

Her eyes widened and she had to sit up to comprehend his question. "Excuse me?"

Regulus sat up with her. "Emily, we're scheduled to be married. You can't tell me you never thought about having children."

She had no idea how to answer. A weight fell into the pit of her stomach. She felt sick. "This is what you talked to them about?"

"I can't say this is something that hasn't crossed my mind before." He said. "You said yes to my proposal, but you won't set a date. I've been patient for you, but truthfully, I expected to be married by now. It's all my mother talks about when I visit."

She wanted to roll her eyes, but resisted. "Your mother doesn't have any say in this decision."

He frowned. "She just wants to see a grandchild before she passes. It was hard enough to convince her to let us live together before the wedding. She's been very lonely ever since father…" He paused and looked away, taking a deep breath. Emily's first instinct was to reach out to him, but she didn't. She remained silent, unsure of how to respond. She had gone through the death of her own father, but it had been more of a relief for her than it was for Regulus.

It didn't take him long to continue. "I think we're a step behind. Most couples our age are settled and starting families. It could be in our best interest if we do the same."

Her eyes narrowed. "In our best interest? What is that supposed to mean?"

He averted his eyes to his hands in his lap. "If we decided to go along with it, half of our burden would be lifted from us."

"Go along with it?" She repeated. "Regulus, do you even hear what you're saying?"

His gaze remained fixed on his hands. "You would be safer this way," he said at last. "You could support the Dark Lord's cause a different way. There are never enough pureblooded children." He reached for her hand. "You can be free."

She pulled away as if burned. "You think that's how I want to live? To be like Narcissa and pretend like all the bad things aren't happening? As if I don't have any knowledge of the type of work the Dark Lord needs done? I will not play dumb Regulus."

"I'm not asking that." He insisted. "I've never expected you to sit and wait for me. I wanted to fight with you by my side, but things are much different than I'd thought they would be. I see now I was wrong to want you to become a Death Eater. This is the only way for you."

"First of all, I don't need you to save me, Regulus. Becoming a Death Eater was my choice. Second, I can handle every task the Dark Lord gives me just as you can."

He was beginning to look frustrated, and it showed in his tone. "I'm not judging your skills, Emily. I just want you to be safe."

"And you think I don't want the same for you?" She shot back. "Do you think I don't worry about what the Dark Lord is having you do? We can't even talk about our assignments with each other, do you think that will change once I'm impregnated and forced to bed?"

He gave her a look and got up to turn on the light. "You're being ridiculous, Emily. You'd still be able to work from home, and once the Dark Lord takes over all this fighting will stop and we can focus on our family."

She closed her eyes. "Do you really think this war is even close to ending? You think I can just pause in my work, any of my work for nine months? We don't have that sort of time to waste."

"Your work for the Ministry isn't enough of a benefit to the Dark Lord's cause to be too missed. And, it'll be one less stressful situation of pretending to be fighting for the Ministry."

She glared at him. "Excuse me? My work has no benefit?"

He crossed his arms. "You can study at home and still pass along your contributions to the cause. Besides, what's the point of giving the Aurors spells our forces learn how to counter? Bellatrix says the others find it annoying at best."

Emily was speechless. Regulus had never spoken to her in such a manner before. Obviously he had been spending too much time alone with Lucius and Bellatrix. Something had changed with him. He wasn't as anxious as he was before. Their consul was taking its effect.

She couldn't deny that she was hurt by his words, but it only made her angrier. However, she tried to shake it off. "How can you ask me to stop doing our lord's work?"

"It's too dangerous now, there's too much fighting. You know you can't refuse if he asks you to go to battle."

"Yes." She said as if it was obvious. "I knew that going in Regulus. What did you think would happen once we left school?"

He massaged the bridge of his nose and shook his head. "I don't know, but this isn't what I wanted for us."

"Regulus, I'm willing to fight for what I believe in." She moved closer to the edge of the bed. "How can you ask this of me?"

"It was killing me to watch you wither away under all this pressure, and I don't think I can handle it anymore. How can you ask me to do that?"

Her frustration was about it hit its limit. "How would you feel if I asked you to stay home while I went to fight?"

They stared off for a moment, but he looked away. Quietly, he said. "It's not the same, Emily."

"What?" She could feel the anger bubbling in her throat. "Don't you think it kills me to think of you going on a mission? Or fighting ministry agents or the Order? Not a day goes by that I don't wonder if these are our last days together. I want to be there with you. Why would you say something like that?"

"Because at least you have a way out!"

Her mind went blank. That was the last thing she expected. She had no idea he felt that way. She had to admit it would be easier, but things were too dangerous to bring a child into the mix. She could barely take care of herself and Regulus. There was no way she could give up all the work she did for the Order. This was the time they needed her the most. She couldn't expect Regulus to understand her real burden. She looked away from him, her will to argue diminished. There was nothing she could say to him.

Finally she said. "I got myself in Regulus, I can get myself out." She stood and didn't even bother putting on shorts before she went to the bathroom. "I'm going to shower."

"Emily, don't do this."

She stopped in the doorway and looked back at him. "I need to think." Without a second glance she closed the door and walked to the sink.

She ran her hands over the cool white surface of the counter and noticed her hands were shaking. She cracked her fingers and shook out her hands, taking one more deep breath. She couldn't blame Regulus. He had every right to hate the fighting. It wasn't what he was raised to deal with. She didn't want to fight either, but he expected the same favoritism and comfort of his childhood and schooling. He didn't think the Dark Lord would actually have him do any of the grunt work of the revolution. How he thought that was beyond her, but now his bubble burst and he filled himself up with a new way to get through it. A solution she couldn't force herself to take.

With resolution in her eyes, Emily turned on the shower and opened the cabinet under the sink. She knelt down to reach inside, moving aside the contents to push on the back wall. With a hard enough push it shifted to the side to reveal a hidden compartment. Inside were several vials and the pouch she purchased at the Apothecary's. Grabbing a vial and the pouch she stood back up. She glanced at the door briefly as she opened the pouch and took out a light brown seed. It was the size of the tip of her thumb and rough and bumpy to the touch. The vial was half full of a light red liquid. She took the cork off and dropped the seed into the container. It began to fizz immediately.

After waiting for the suds to die down Emily put the vial to her lips and tipped her head back. It tasted sweet and felt warm going down. She could feel it pooling into her stomach and her muscles tensed. She hunched over the sink, a hand over her lower abdomen. It took a few minutes for it to pass. By the time it ended there was a thin layer of sweat covering her forehead and she felt slightly nauseous.

She took few deep breaths before she righted herself and put the empty vial and pouch back into their hiding place. Steam was beginning to fill the room and fog crept across the edges of the mirror. She took off her clothes and entered the shower. When the hot water hit her skin she tried to let all her worries melt from her thoughts and enjoy the moment alone. She used to hate being alone, a clear sign of her rejection from her family and House, but lately Emily reveled in the moments she got to herself. She was sickened by her life, and even her love life was taking a bitter turn.

Emily closed her eyes and let the water run over her face. It was warm, but easy to get used to. After a moment she grabbed her shampoo and leaned against the shower wall as she lathered and scrubbed her head. Her hands moved quickly, her nails digging into her skull as if trying to wipe away her thoughts.

It was a while before the water turned off and she stepped out. She dried and grabbed a nightgown from the laundry basket by the door. Before putting it on she looked over her shoulder at the mirror and cringed when she saw her back. Four jagged pink slashes that would never heal tracked from her left shoulder to her right hip. They looked dark against her pale skin, stark and ugly. No matter what Regulus said when he finally saw them, she knew he would be disgusted by them. Everything she wanted to be for him was ruined by them.

She pulled the nightgown on harder than needed to tear her eyes away. She turned to the door and took a second to shake off her thoughts. She didn't need to think about the past, or the future for that matter. No matter what Regulus thought would save them, she still had an assignment at hand. And sleep was the last thing she wanted to do.

She flipped the lights off before opening the door. Once her eyes adjusted to the darkness she saw Regulus was in his usual sleeping position curled up in his blanket, his face buried in his pillow. He didn't move as she walked by, but she tried to keep her footsteps light. At the door she had a second thought and went back to her nightstand for her wand. When she stopped and glanced at him again she noticed the empty bottle of dreamless sleep potion on Regulus' nightstand. She paused to watch him sleep. He was curled up in a ball like a small animal trying to protect himself. Occasionally he would pull his blanket tighter around himself.

She forced herself to look away and headed out, casting a silencing charm on the door as she slipped out. She went straight to the study and turned on the desk-lamp with a wave of her wand. The books Regulus bought for her were delivered by the time they returned to their flat. She hadn't looked at any of them since she returned. Regulus grabbed her attention, literally, as soon as they got home.

Emily sat down and picked the closest book to her. There were enough of them to form three tall stacks. The one she took had a long cover, but was not very wide or thick. The cover was white and illustrated with cluttered black numbers all squeezing to be in front of the other. The title shined in bright red ink, _Arithmancy: the Power of Numbers_.

She opened a drawer of her desk to grab a stack of black parchment. The ink and quill were already sitting on the desk beside the stacks. She opened the book, dipped the quill, and dove in.

* * *

The next afternoon Emily awoke in her bed. With her eyes still closed and halfway in her haze of sleep her eyebrows furrowed and she groaned into the pillow, numbers and faces shooting through her mind. They began to form a chain that wrapped around her body and pulled her down a long tunnel. There was a bright orange light at the end. She could hear screaming. She tried to dig her heels into the ground, but her legs buckled and she was dragged further down. The air was getter hot and she couldn't breathe. Smoke burned her eyes. The screams were getting louder and she thrashed in her binds. The walls were closing it and she saw the fireplace waiting for her at the end, her chain being pulled into the inferno within. The screams were deafening by this point. She pulled on her chain to stop, but a tiny arm reached out of the fire and grabbed her chain to pull back. It was burnt and bleeding. A child's face appeared next, consumed in flames. He was missing his eyes and his mouth open as he screamed.

Her body twisted in another vicious turn her eyes opened with a gasp, her heart hammering. She was shaking and very warm, the remnants of the dream drifting. Sweat was pooled around her head and neck. Her arm felt stiff. She was still in her clothes, her wand still tucked up her sleeve. She tried to put together the last moments of her night. She was 16 pages of notes through two of her new books. She was more than halfway through the second text when everything started to blur, her eyes drooping with fatigue. The words on the page grew bigger as her head drooped toward the page.

Emily rubbed her neck as she sat upright. There was a slight twinge, but nothing too painfully annoying. She was grateful she was able to avoid the aches she'd get sleeping at her desk. She hoped this meant Regulus didn't hold any grudges from the night before. He must have checked in on her and found her asleep and carried her back.

Without another moment of hesitation she threw her blankets off and rose in a single motion. She checked the time on her bedside clock. It was ten. She placed her wand on her nightstand and went to her closet. After a quick once over of her clothes she changed into dark red robes. It was a chocker style robe that tightened at her waist and forearms. A small hemming of black lace flared out on the sleeves and high neckline. It did a great job keeping her love bites hidden without magic or make-up, and acted as a barrier from any further advances. Though, she didn't know if she and Regulus would be on good enough terms so soon. She didn't know how affected Regulus was by her rejection of his plan.

They had both been pretty riled up. The pressure of it all was hitting them both. However, taking physical comfort in each other wasn't enough anymore, for him at least. She shook her head and left the closet to sit at her vanity and brush out her hair enough to throw it up into a neat bun at the crown of her head. She applied some makeup to bring a little color and life to her face she was naturally lacking. Once she deemed her appearance passable she got up, grabbed her wand, and slipped it up her sleeve.

She stepped into the hallway and immediately paused, sniffing the air. The smell of breakfast wafted into her nostrils. Her face twisted in confusion. _Is Regulus cooking?_ The only time she ever saw him touch the cookware was to get food she made. She took a moment to register the accuracy of her senses before following her nose to the smell of bacon, eggs, and ham. It smelled wonderful and nostalgically familiar. Memories of home and her mother flashed through her mind. She was in a daze as she stopped in the kitchen doorway.

Her eyebrows rose with her surprise when she saw the figure in front of the stove at the end of the counter. "Kreacher?"

The House Elf turned and bowed to her. "Good Morning, Miss Emily." His said in his low, gravelly voice. He was standing on a chair pulled from the kitchen table. He wore an apron over his clean white tea-cozy, his oversized ears drooping and his large eyes wide and alert.

She was too bewildered by his presence to return the greeting. She had never seen Kreacher outside the Grimmauld place before. He looked rather out of place in her kitchen compared to the grand modeling of the Black family home. He was able to slink around unnoticed and blend into the shadows and dark corners of the large house, but beside her common white stove and plain kitchen setting he stood out like a sore thumb.

"What are you doing here?" She asked.

"Master Regulus instructed I make breakfast for you, only your favorites." He replied, turning back to the stove. He held a spatula in one hand, a piece of paper in the other. Stepping closer she saw it was a long list of food. Her eyes roamed over the buffet on the counter. Plates of ham, square sausage, fried bread, eggs, and an array of other breakfast items covered the free space of the countertop between the sink and stove. There was even freshly squeezed orange juice and toast with butter and cinnamon. Her stomach gurgled at the sight.

"Is he here?" She looked away from the feast to survey the rest of the kitchen and adjourning lounge for any sign of him. There was no one in the living room, and the kitchen table was only set for one.

"Master Regulus came to visit my mistress early this morning and sent me once here they finished their breakfast and moved to the parlor for tea." His bulbous nose lifted and his chest puffed out as he relayed the information.

Her lips pursed in thought. She didn't even want to think about what he was telling his mother. She shook her head and grabbed the plates of eggs and sausage to bring to the table.

"Well, thank you Kreacher, this looks delicious. You may stop cooking, this is more than enough," she said.

"Master Regulus said to make all of your favorites. The black pudding isn't ready yet." He showed her the contents of the frying pan. Grease and butter sizzled around steaming circles of glistening blood sausage. Her mouth watered at the sight.

"Well, once you finish join me at the table." She said. Regulus told her to always speak to Kreacher with authority. It was his mother's method of lifetime training. Emily didn't agree with the method, having had her own House Elf as a kid her parents treated as an extension to the family, but Kreacher didn't belong to her and he wouldn't respond to anything else. He didn't have to listen to Emily, but during her recent visits to the Black home she noticed Kreacher would take her orders occasionally. It started ever since Regulus announced their engagement. Maybe Kreacher knew she'd be a Black soon.

"I cannot stay. Master Regulus ordered me to return once you awoke and have your food." He said.

She sighed and sat down with the final plates. There was no use arguing with him. He'd never ignore a direct order from Regulus. "When can I expect him back?"

"He did not say." He said, not looking away from the stove.

"Of course he didn't." She muttered, but she questioned him no more as she loaded her plate.

It was silent as he finished the food, the sizzle and smell of the meat overpowering the room. She couldn't help but feel excited for the next dish as she dug into the rest. Even without it though, the rest of the food was delicious though. Kreacher was an expert chef. He had to be, she reasoned, to work for Mistress Black. She stuffed an entire over-easy egg into her mouth and took a bite of her toast, drinking milk to help wash it down.

Emily had only met the woman a handful of times, but that had been enough for her. She stabbed another sausage square from the main plate and took bites off from the fork as she got lost in thought. She had never met a woman so controlling as her. She constantly told Regulus what to do, correcting every little thing he did. Always commenting on his clothes and giving him advice he didn't ask for. She even thought she had the right to tell Emily how to live, dress, and think. The old witch thought she knew everything, and she wasn't afraid to share. Everything the woman said was a "mudblood" this, "superior line" that. It all got very tiring after a small period of time.

She forked another square and bit off more than she was able to chew. She reached for her juice and gasped at the sight of the wide judging eyes staring straight at her from beside the table. Her hands flew to her throat as she tried to take another breath and failed. A strange noise left her throat as the mound of food stayed locked in place. She began hitting her chest desperately, but continued to choke.

Kreacher snapped his fingers and suddenly she could breathe again. She didn't know where he sent the food, but she was glad it was gone. She blinked rapidly and took long deep breaths, coughing and patting her chest.

"You should not try to eat so much so fast, Miss." His eyes wrinkled in obvious revulsion.

She looked at him in annoyance and gratitude. She had not meant to eat such big bites, but it would have been fine if she had been able to wash it down before he appeared so abruptly. If she knew he was watching she wouldn't have let herself eat so sloppily. He would probably inform his mistress about this slip. Emily regretted letting her guard down.

"Thank you, Kreacher." It didn't come out as strongly as she wanted. She rubbed her throat and took a drink of milk. He was holding onto the plate of the finished blood sausage and her eyes lit up. She opened her mouth to speak, but a loud _'crack' _cut her off and drew her attention to the new presence in the room.

Kreacher dropped into a bow immediately. "Master Regulus, welcome back."

Regulus nodded to him. "You may leave when you're finished Kreacher."

Kreacher placed the plate on the table and bowed again before disappearing without another word. She looked up at Regulus as he looked down at her. Neither spoke, waiting for the other to start. A tense few seconds passed. Finally, Regulus' shoulders slumped and he opened his mouth to speak. Suddenly they both cried out and hunched over their left arms. Emily grabbed onto her forearm and waited for the pain to pass, but it didn't. It felt like her mark was burning a hole through her arm. The pain lasted longer than it ever had before. She panicked and looked at Regulus. He was leaning on the wall for support, also still trembling in pain. Something was wrong.

She stood up. "Get the masks."

* * *

**A/N Thank you for reading! Let me know what you think!**


End file.
